El peor, ¿o mejor?, día de mi vida
by Selitte
Summary: Desde que ese día comenzó, todo fue de mal en peor. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que mejorara?


**_NA:_** Hola! Esto es un poco extraño, ya que hace un año que no publico nada... pido muchas disculpas por no actualizar y permanecer en hiatus todo este tiempo, pero muchas veces la inspiración no llega cuando queremos y regresa cuando menos lo esperamos. Las circunstancias propias de la vida me alejaron de mis hobbies, pero de pronto, tuve tiempo para releer mis propias historias inconclusas y sentí remordimiento de haberlas dejado sin terminar. Espero que este nuevo impulso me permita terminar algunas. Mientras tanto, si tengo alguna idea nueva, solo será one-shot para no tener más presión.

Espero que les guste esta breve historia media loca que se me ocurrió, muy loca, por cierto, así es que quedan advertidos jejeje

Saludos, _**Selitte :)**_

 ** _Los personajes de Saint_** ** _Seiya_** ** _no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_** ** _Masami_** ** _Kurumada_**

 ** _El peor, ¿o mejor?, día de mi vida_**

Se sentía cómodo estando solo. El Santuario, aunque enorme, parecía pequeño con la presencia de Seiya y de Hyoga dando vueltas por las casas ajenas. Al menos en ese escondite recién encontrado podía respirar tranquilo. Medio quedándose dormido sobre las ramas de aquel árbol, vio una silueta femenina pasar rauda, mientras su largo cabello rubio flotaba en el aire debido a su apuro. Sabía quién era, pero le gustaba imaginar que era otra persona... aunque tenía claro que no debía tener esos pensamientos. Sin embargo, el destino o la gravedad lo enviaron directo al piso debido a que olvidó lo estrecho del lugar donde se sostenía. El golpe que se dio, obligó a la joven a detener su caminar, girándose con rapidez sobre sus pies, alertada por el estruendo.

—¿Fénix? —preguntó impresionada de que semejante sujeto cayera del aire tan repentinamente.  
—Sí, soy yo —respondió irónico, apoyado de costado sobre su mano derecha—. Veo que tienes claro quien soy.  
—¿Cómo no lo sabría? —contestó interrogante con las manos en la cintura—. Eres uno de los famosos cinco santos de bronce —agregó. "No pienso darle en el gusto de decirle que Shun hablaba de él todos los días que pasó en la isla", pensó muy para sus adentros.  
—¿Sólo por eso? ¿Acaso Shun no hablaba de mi todos los días que pasó en la isla? —consultó con suspicacia, mirándola directo a los ojos para dejarla al descubierto.  
—Eh, digamos que también —dijo, volteando su cara hacia otro lado para evitar que el viera su mueca de molestia.  
—Y, tu nombre, ¿cuál es? —preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie lo más dignamente que pudo. "Jamás le diría que Shun me ha hablado de ella todos los días desde que nos reencontramos", se dijo a sí mismo en su mente.  
—¿No lo sabes? ¿Acaso Shun no te ha hablado de mi desde que se reencontraron? —indagó con ironía, sabiéndose ganadora en esta ronda.  
—Sí, algo, pero tengo mala memoria, lo siento —respondió para salir del paso.  
—Espero que no te hayas dañado con semejante caída, Fénix. Ahora, con tu permiso, pero debo ir a reunirme con Shun —dijo, volviendo a girar para continuar con su camino.  
—Espera, June —la llamó, estirando su brazo para detenerla.  
—Menos mal que no recordabas mi nombre —le reprochó con mirada seria—. ¿Qué quieres, "Ikki"?  
—Sólo conversar. ¿Puedes?  
—Acabo de decirte que debo reunirme con tu hermano —respondió seria, cruzándose de brazos, demostrando así toda su desconfianza.  
—Pero, él ya tuvo demasiado tiempo contigo. Ahora, podrías intentar conocer a otras personas, ¿no crees? —dijo, mirándola a los ojos a la vez que se acercaba poco a poco.  
—¿Perdón? No sé qué pretendes, Fénix, pero prefiero continuar con mi camino. Permiso —finalizó muy decidida.  
—¿Por qué tan desconfiada? Sólo dije que quería conversar —se defendió—. ¿Acaso no te gustaría saber algunas cosas de mi hermano? —preguntó muy cerca de su cara, tanto así, que ella puso sentir su aliento rozar su piel.

"Maldita sea. Esto de ya no tener que usar máscara es una desventaja frente a estas situaciones", pensó, a la vez que desviaba la mirada, sintiéndose como un libro abierto debido a lo sinceras que eran sus expresiones faciales, lo que le jugaba malas pasadas.

—Déjame en paz, Ikki. Con tu hermano somos muy buenos amigos... y estamos bien así.  
—¡A otro con ese cuento! ¡Yo sé que entre mi hermano y tú hay mucho más que una amistad! —exclamó burlesco, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada ofendida que ella le devolvió a tal afirmación.  
—Eres muy desubicado, ¿lo sabías? —le increpó.  
—¿Estás hablando en serio, entonces? —preguntó haciéndose el impresionado—. Tengo claro que mi hermano es muy correcto, pero dejar pasar semejante oportunidad... creo que tendré que hablar con él.  
—Me ofendes, Ikki. Creo que esta conversación se acaba aquí —sentenció, intentando volver a su camino.  
—¿Ofenderte? Creo que no estás entendiendo —dijo, deteniéndola por el brazo—. Pienso que eres muy hermosa como para tenerte sólo de amiga...

El corazón de June saltó fuerte frente a semejante declaración. "¿Quien se cree que es?", se preguntó indignada.

—¡Suéltame! No te burles de mi, Fénix. No me conoces...  
—Claro que te conozco. Shun me ha hablado de ti. Eres tú quien no me conoce y cree que estoy jugando.  
—Es obvio que buscas hacerme enojar —le increpó indignada.  
—¿Shun te contó de Esmeralda? —le consultó, bajando el volumen de su voz para que ella no se fuera.  
"¿Esmeralda? ¿Aquella chica que vivía en la Isla de Reina Muerte?", recordó.  
—Sí, me contó de ella —respondió con más suavidad que hace un momento.  
—Bueno... tú me recuerdas mucho a ella —le reveló mirándola fijamente—. Tu forma de tratar a Shun es la misma con la que ella me trataba. Esa dedicación incondicional, es algo tan parecido entre ustedes...

A June le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? ¿El Fénix era así normalmente o se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Qué buscaba en realidad?

—Perdón, pero creo que debo irme —dijo, dándose vuelta y retomando su camino poco a poco hasta comenzar una carrera para alejarse lo más rápido de aquel sujeto. "Y pensar que es su hermano", le dijo su conciencia.

Tan distraída iba que dio vuelta la esquina sin mirar, estrellándose con alguien y llevándoselo con ella en la estrepitosa caída. "Creo que hoy no es mi día", pensó para sus adentros.

—¡June! —escuchó aquella dulce voz que la llamaba un tanto alarmado desde abajo de ella.  
—¡Shun! ¡Perdón! Iba apurada a nuestro encuentro y... —respondió disculpándose por el impasse, pero se detuvo al recordar su extraño encuentro con el Fénix.  
—¡Iugh! Búsquense un cuarto —oyeron la voz de Seiya junto a ellos.

Recién en ese momento notaron la sugerente posición en la que se encontraban producto de la caída. Ella se mantenía semisentada sobre Shun, sosteniéndose en sus brazos situados a cada lado de él, su cabello caía por sus costados, largo y lacio, mientras él permanecía recostado aún con su cabeza apenas levantada. Con nerviosismo, June intentó ponerse de pie de forma rápida, pero todo funcionaba mal aquel día y sin darse cuenta volvió a caer sobre el pecho de su amigo, pues no notó que había aplastado su pelo con su mano, provocando su nuevo tropezón.

Al percibir otra vez el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, Shun se sintió más acalorado que antes debido al grado de conciencia que ahora tenía de su cercanía. No quería siquiera alzar la mirada, por temor a ver más de la cuenta desde esa posición, pero al escuchar un quejido de parte de su compañera, no fue capaz de evitarlo. "Maldicion", se dijo a si mismo debido a su mala decisión. Al alzar un poco la vista pudo ver como los blancos y redondos pechos de ella se apretaban contra él. Un calor intenso recorrió su cuerpo, reflejándose en el hilo de sangre que se derramó por su nariz, después de lo cual se desmayó.

—¡Shun! ¡¿Que te sucede?! —comenzó a gritar asustada. Estaba preocupada cuando lo vio perder las fuerzas, quedando tendido completamente en el suelo. Intentó removerlo un poco, pero definitivamente ese no era su día.

—A ver, June, creo que es mejor que te ayude a levantarte —dijo al final Seiya, dándose cuenta de la situación.  
—Pero, Seiya... creo que Shun se desmayó —dijo preocupada, sin querer hacerle caso.  
—Debes dejarlo respirar, creo que lo estás "presionando" de más —le insistió, intentando ayudar a su amigo.  
—Perdón, creo que tienes razón —aceptó, dejando que el Pegaso la ayudara.  
—No te preocupes, soy todo un experto en solucionar estas cosas —fanfarroneó el castaño.

"Todos los días hay algún desmayado en la zona de entrenamiento de las amazonas", pensó con picardía, poniendo una cara extraña que June no logró interpretar. De un bolsillo sacó un pequeño frasco, y untando un paño con un poco de líquido, frotó las muñecas de su compañero. Por el olor, la amazona supo que era alcohol. Unos segundos bastaron para que Shun comenzara a removerse y abriera otra vez los ojos. Le costó enfocar la vista, sentía un pequeño mareo y dolor en la nuca, hasta que escuchó la voz de Seiya.

—¡Ey, amigo! No te preocupes, ya estás bien —dijo sonriendo—. Sólo fue un alza de "presión".  
—¿Presión? —repitió en tono de pregunta. Pero al girar la vista y ver a su amiga recordó de inmediato la "situacion".  
—Sí, sólo debes calmarte y respirar.  
—Quién pensaría que eres todo un paramédico, Seiya —lo felicitó June.  
—¡Nah! Sólo son algunas cosas que me he visto forzado a aprender —respondió desordenándose el cabello. "Cosas de la adolescencia tardía que estamos viviendo. Benditas guerras", divagó en su mente—. Vamos, te ayudo a ponerte de pie.  
—Gracias, Seiya.  
—De nada. ¿Para qué están los amigos? —contestó alegre. En ese momento vio la cara aún sonrojada de su amigo. Parecía que sus síntomas eran para largo. ¿En verdad era tan inocente aún? ¿Con semejante compañera de entrenamiento? "Creo que no tienes remedio, hermano"—. ¿Sabes, June? Es mejor que lleve a Shun a su templo para que se recupere.  
—Pero, yo puedo acompañarlos. Quizás necesite comer algo y puedo preparlo para él —sugirió con persistencia.  
—Por ahora, creo que es mejor que descanse. Si quieres puedes llevarle algo más tarde.

June sólo asintió sin insistir. Más tarde lo visitaría. "¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Estaba tan bien y de pronto se desmayó. Tendré que preguntarle más tarde".

Caminaron unos metros en completo silencio, mientras la conciencia seguía torturando al santo de Andrómeda. "¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto? ¿Que pensará June de mi ahora? ¡Es una amazona! Una santa dedicada a Athena. ¡No puedo mirarla con otros ojos! Pero... pero...", sus pensamientos lo acusaban, así es que sacudió su cabeza para hacerlos desaparecer.

—Shun... ¡Shun! —escuchó los gritos de Seiya de pronto.  
—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desganado.  
—Es normal que te sientas así, no debes verlo como algo incorrecto.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso dije algo en voz alta?"

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando su amigo.  
—Shun, somos hombres. No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Reconozco ese sangrado de nariz a kilómetros —respondió exageradamente alzando su mano indicando el horizonte.  
—¿Tú crees que es normal? ¿A qué le llamas normal? Nosotros no somos normales, Seiya —dijo con cierto grado de molestia en su voz.

"Como siempre, Seiya es tan impulsivo y despreocupado. Uno no puede pasar a llevar a los demás por su propia satisfacción. Nunca", se respaldó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

—Creo que es hora de que charlemos, Shun  
—sentenció, llevándoselo del brazo para que caminara más rápido.

Mientras tanto, June se devolvió por el mismo camino, pensando en la salud de su amigo. "Se veía tan lindo con sus mejillas rojas y su expresión nerviosa".

—¡Ay! Pero, que cosas estoy pensando —habló en voz alta, tapando un poco su boca, mientras un tono rosa adornaba su rostro.  
—¿No estarás pensando en mi hermano, cierto? —escuchó de pronto aquella voz que deseaba no haber oído nunca. Pero, al girarse, se encontró con él, otra vez.  
—¿Me estás siguiendo? —preguntó molesta.  
—No, eres tú quien regreso por aquí. Yo no me he movido de este lugar —contestó triunfante.

"Día miserable. Me encuentro dos veces con este sujeto y no puedo estar con Shun porque no se siente bien. ¿Que otra cosa puede salir mal?"

—Disculpa, Fénix, pero tengo que preparar una comida —dijo con la voz más neutra que pudo.  
—¿Comida? ¿Sabes cocinar? —inquirió sorprendido.  
—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso esperabas que sólo supiera combatir? Aunque, ¿no sé qué cosa hago mejor? Mis comidas son deliciosas y mis patadas... creo que no querrás averiguarlo —respondió con sarcasmo, esperando que así la dejara en paz al fin.  
—Uy, a mi solo me gustaría probar tu comida, claro, si es posible.  
—¿Que te tomaste hoy, Ikki, que lo único que has hecho es fastidiarme?  
—¿Y yo que he hecho para que creas que te fastidio?  
—Ya basta, no estoy de humor para esto.  
—En serio, ¿no me crees? De verdad me gustaría probar lo que prepares —dijo lo más natural que pudo para que ella le creyera.

June lo miro confusa. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Lo pensó un poco, otro poco y otro poco más. Al final, sólo le hizo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera.

Su cabaña le pareció acogedora, incluso femenina para una amazona. Cada vez se impresionaba más de aquella rubia guerrera. Buscó un asiento y se acomodó para juzgar el espectáculo. Verla amarrar su largo cabello en una coleta alta, le hizo apreciar de otro modo su esbelta figura. "Olvídalo, Fénix, es la chica de tu hermano", se dijo a si mismo. Sin embargo, observarla en su afán casi hogareño, mientras una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios, lo hizo transportarse a tiempo pasados, que, aunque habían sido angustiosos, "ella" había logrado iluminarlos con su cariño.

—Ikki... Ikki... no te preocupes, esta sopa te fortalecerá, ya verás —escuchaba la dulce voz de aquella chica de ojos verdes—. No tenía muchos ingredientes, pero estoy segura de que te hará sentir mejor —continuó hablando, mientras servía el plato. Su rostro era tan hermoso, que parecía un ángel, uno que no debería estar en aquel horrible sitio.  
—Esmeralda... —susurró.

No había notado en que momento se había quedado dormido, hasta que lo escuchó decir ese nombre otra vez. "Debe haberla amado mucho. Que pena lo que le sucedió", se lamentó June. Pero una duda se alojó en su mente en ese instante, "¿qué pensara Shun de mí?"...

En el Templo de Virgo, Shun estaba colorado hasta las orejas escuchando a Seiya hablar. Aquel, se paseaba de un lado otro, siendo lo más explícito que podía en su charla.

—Lo importante, Shun, es que seas más extrovertido.  
—Y, ¿para qué? ¿De qué me sirve eso en mi trabajo como santo? —racionalizaba la conversación, esperando que el Pegaso se diera por vencido.  
—En verdad, no tienes remedio... mira, te lo pondré de esta manera. Si tú no te atreves a hablar con June de lo que sientes por ella...  
—Pero, ¡¿cómo dices eso?! A ver, dime, ¿qué se supone que siento por ella?  
—¿Estas seguro de preguntarme eso?  
—Eh... June es una amazona... dedicada a Athena. No le está permitido relacionarse con los hombres de otra manera que no sea en combate o en entrenamiento.  
—¡Eso no es lo importante, Shun! Aquí lo importante es qué sientes por ella —puntualizó.

"¿Que siento por ella? !Me encanta! Me fascina todo de ella, no dejo de pensar en sus ojos, en sus labios, en como sería besarla..."

—¡Estúpido, Seiya! Ves lo que me haces pensar —gritó sin darse cuenta.  
—¡Eh! Sin ofenderme.  
—Perdón... —se excusó bajando la cabeza, que comenzaba a dolerle otra vez con toda esa conversación incómoda.  
—Mira, Shun, no querrás que llegue el día en que la pierdas por otro que sí tuvo la valentía de hacer lo que tú no —finalizó su amigo con convicción. Convicción que lo dejo meditando en aquella horrible posibilidad.

El aroma a comida recién hecha lo despertó de su sueño, haciendo tronar su estómago.

—Si que tienes hambre, Fénix —escuchó la voz de June que lo devolvió a la realidad.  
—Huele muy bien —dijo, inspirando para disfrutar mejor.  
—Te dejé servido en la mesa. Ahora, debo ir a ver a Shun —le explicó, señalando hacia el plato que humeaba de forma exquisita.  
—¿Otra vez?  
—Si. ¿Te molesta?  
—No, para nada. Pero, pensé que te quedarías. ¿No te preocupa que me quede solo en tu casa?  
—Mmm... no. No creo que seas del tipo "husmeador"  
—Buen punto —aceptó derrotado—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —consultó, a lo que obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de su parte—. ¿Cuál es tu real interés en mi hermano?

"¡¿Que?! ¿Como se atreve a hacerme esa pregunta?"

—¿Por qué? Somos compañeros de entrenamiento. Recuerda que vivimos seis años juntos en la Isla de Andrómeda.  
—¿Sólo eso los une?

"¡Maldición! ¿Qué esta esperando que le diga? ¿Que me gusta todo de él? Sus brillantes ojos verdes, su sonrisa que a veces es tan seductora sin que se de cuenta, sus fuertes brazos..."

—¡Fénix! ¡¿Por qué me haces pensar estas cosas?! —gritó enojada, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
—¿Qué cosas se supone que estás pensando? No quiero ni imaginar lo que viste en tu mente pervertida —dijo, haciendo muecas de asco.  
—¡Te odio, Fénix! —exclamó enfurecida, tras lo que salió de la cabaña dando un fuerte portazo.  
—Espero que no desaproveches esta oportunidad, hermanito...

El joven no dejaba de caminar por su templo, haciendo eco en la enormidad vacía de aquella casa. En su mente no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Seiya, en la posibilidad de perderla. "¿Perderla? Si nunca ha sido mía... ¡Ay Seiya!, ¿por qué te escucho?"

—No sé qué hacer —dijo, sacudiéndose el cabello.  
—¿Por qué? —escuchó que le preguntaba una voz muy conocida, una que no esperaba oír tan pronto.  
—June... —la nombró con ciertas cosquillas en su estómago al pensarse descubierto.  
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Mejor. Seiya me ayudó... "mucho"...  
—Te traigo algo de comer. Preparé tu plato preferido —dijo muy animada, con una sonrisa.

"En verdad eres hermosa, June", reconoció para sí mismo.

—Gracias —respondió escueto.

De alguna forma, las palabras sobraban entre ellos en ese instante. Caminaron hacia la cocina, y mientras Shun buscaba los platos, June sacaba la comida. Parecía una escena muy familiar. Llevaban esa rutina desde que habían llegado a vivir al Santuario hacía unos meses nada más, pero para ellos se sentía como si hubiesen pasado toda la vida de esa manera. Era tan agradable almorzar juntos, entrenar, conversar, que no habían notado la cercanía que tenían hasta que otros hicieron que la notaran. Además de las hormonas, claro...

—¡Esto está delicioso, June! —dijo emocionado.  
—Que bueno que te haya gustado —agradeció.

De un momento a otro, recordó las cosas que Ikki le había hecho pensar y un ardor subió a su rostro, tiñiendo sus mejillas. "No pienses esas cosas en este momento, June. Olvida al estúpido Fénix".

Shun, percibió el cambio en su amiga, pareciéndole que el rubor la hacía ver más bella aún. "No pienses en lo que hablaste con Seiya, no lo recuerdes", se repitió.

Pero, ya era inevitable. ¿Como borrar lo que en verdad ambos sentían? Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a bajar la mirada, por temor a ese sentimiento que alborotoba sus corazones.

—Yo lavo los platos —se ofreció Shun para calmar el ambiente.  
—Te ayudo —dijo ella, comenzando a levantar las cosas de la mesa.

Entre lavar, secar y ordenar, se tardaron unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos. ¿Ya nada volvería a ser como antes? ¿Por qué tenían que abrirles los ojos? Ellos disfrutaban su vida sencilla siendo amigos. Pero, ahora querían algo más... algo que esperaban que el otro también quisiese.

Sólo quedaban dos platos que guardar en la alacena. June se estiró lo más que pudo para alcanzar la repisa de más arriba, pero parecía más lejos que de costumbre. De pronto, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Shun atrás de ella, y cómo su aliento le rozaba el cuello.

—¿Te ayudo? Parece que no alcanzas —dijo, provocando que un escalofrío subiera por su espalda.

Silencio. Ella no fue capaz de responderle. Al parecer él no había notado lo que hacía, hasta que la sintió temblar un poco. "¿En qué momento me acerqué tanto?", se preguntó alarmado. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el aroma a flores que salía de su cabello. "Me gusta", fue su pensamiento. "Me gusta mucho". Su mente dejó de pensar y su cuerpo se movió por inercia. La abrazó por la espalda, acercándola a su cuerpo, hundiendo su cabeza en la cavidad que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro. Aspiró su aroma, buscando grabar en su memoria su esencia. ¿Qué importaba en ese momento? Nada... en verdad, nada importaba, sólo ella y él, ahí, disfrutando de su cercanía.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estoy soñando?", se preguntó June. Sentir el abrazo de Shun era demasiado placentero para ser real. Su respiración en su cuello le provocaba cosquillas, pero no eran para nada molestas, al contrario, le gustaba esa sensación. "En realidad debo estar soñando. ¿En qué momento me quedé dormida?".

De pronto, tuvo curiosidad de comprobar si todo aquello era real o sólo una ilusión. Con suavidad, se apartó un poco para girarse y poder ver de frente a aquel que la abrazaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos verdes iris que no salían de su mente desde que los había conocido. Era el verde más hermoso a su vista.

—Shun...  
—June...

Para él, el profundo azul de los ojos de ella también era imborrable desde que los vio por primera vez. Y desde que no usaba más máscara, poder verlos todos los días se había vuelto su misión más importante.

Ninguno se dio cuenta en qué momento aquellos pensamientos afloraron en sus mentes. Y... Ninguno se dio cuenta en qué momento los centímetros entre ellos disminuyeron tanto hasta el punto de sentir sus respiraciones.  
No sabían bien que hacer, pero el deseo a descubrir sus sentimientos fue mayor. El roce de sus labios fue mínimo, pero las sensaciones fueron indescriptibles. Otro más, aceleró sus latidos al máximo. El último no los separo más...

"Este es el mejor día de mi vida", pensaron cada uno.

Ninguno sabía que dos pares de ojos los observaban entusiasmados.

—Es tiempo de que los dejemos solos —dijo Ikki, dándose vuelta.  
—Ay, yo quería seguir mirando. ¿Hasta dónde crees que lleguen? —preguntó curioso el Pegaso.  
—Si que estás loco, Seiya —le lanzó el Fénix  
—Que aguafiestas eres, Ikki.

Y así ambos se retiraron entre mutuas frases recriminatorias. Lo único que los unía en ese instante era el deseo porque Shun se atreviera a reconocer su amor por su amiga y lo habían logrado con éxito.

...

 _"Y... ¿Qué me miran ustedes? ¿Acaso me creían capaz entrometerme entre June y mi hermano? Por favor... vean menos comedias", les dice Ikki..._


End file.
